


We Belong Together

by tnh1722



Series: Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute malec moments, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Relationship Development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: 5 first times for Magnus and Alec and 1 last time





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the fics in this series have been kind of heavy so I'm going with wholesome Malec fluff on this one, y'all. Enjoy!

Alec looked up from the file he was reading when he heard a knock on his office door. “Come in,” he called out even though he wasn’t expecting anyone. 

“Hey, Simon and I are going to head to Taki’s for an early lunch. Want to come?” Jace asked from the doorway. Simon was peeking in from behind. 

“Actually, I’m going to have lunch with your girlfriends at the hospital,” Alec replied as he checked his watch seeing that he could at least walk out with them. “But I’ll walk out with you, unless you two want to come with me. You know, be good boyfriends and buy them lunch.” 

Jace rolled his eyes and Simon ducked his head to hide his flushed cheeks. “So I should be taking relationship advice from the single guy?” Jace asked sarcastically. 

“Fine, say what you want, but I make no promises of what Clary happens to find out today. You know my filter goes down when I’m with Iz. It’d be a shame if she found out about your stuffed animal collection or that you held my hand to cross the street until middle school or that you still come lay in my bed when you have nightmares or-”

“Damn, okay, we will come. You’re the worst brother ever,” Jace grumbled.

“Oh please, I am the best brother and you know it,” Alec replied as he got up and put his suit coat back on. He was wearing Izzy’s favorite suit since he was going to see her today. A navy slim fitting suit with a pink tie. 

“You two knock it off. Let’s go, I’ll drive,” Simon said as he led them out of the office. 

\---

“Hey! I didn’t know you all were coming!” Clary let out when she saw the three men walk into the cafeteria. She pulled Simon and Alec in for a hug before ending in Jace’s arms. 

“We thought we would come have lunch too,” Jace replied with a kiss on Clary’s cheek. 

Alec cleared his throat and sent an angry glare over Izzy’s head as she hugged him. Simon spoke up first, “Alec yelled at us and said we needed to be good boyfriends and come buy you lunch.” 

Izzy and Clary both laughed as they went to kiss Alec on the cheek. “And that is why he is our favorite guy,” both girls responded at the same time. Jace groaned while Simon just accepted what he already knew to be true. 

“I’m going to grab some coffee. You figure out what you guys want to eat,” Alec declared as he walked away from their table. He waited in line and had his eyes down on his phone. Before he could look up again, a body was pushed into him and tea was spilled down the front of him. 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry. Here let me. Oh, that tie is so nice, I hope it’s not ruined. Let me just-”

“It’s okay, really. No big deal,” Alec said with a laugh over the flustered stranger. He looked up to see that the person in front of him was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He was silently thanking the Lord for making this the person he bumped into today. 

“Are you sure? I think I have something in the doctor’s lounge that will get this out,” the man kept rambling, still looking down at Alec’s tie. “Or I can give you money for it. It is a really nice tie.” 

“I promise, it’s okay. My sister might be upset, but she will get over it,” Alec joked, trying to lighten the mood. At this the man finally looked up with a smile that Alec felt all the way down to his toes. If he believed in love at first sight, this was it. “I’m Alec.”

“Magnus Bane, nice to meet you. I promise I’m not this clumsy with the patients,” Magnus said with a smile. He watched as Alec threw his head back and laughed, the most adorable laugh Magnus had ever heard. 

Before either of them could continue, a woman’s voice cut through their interaction. A hand was on Alec’s shoulder, but Magnus could not see the owner. “Alec, everything okay?” 

Alec turned and Magnus saw that it was his friend Isabelle, the hospital’s orthopedic surgeon. Of course, this was her fiance that Magnus had heard so much about. Tall, dark hair, handsome, muscular, beautiful eyes...wait, wasn’t the fiance's name Simon?

“I’m fine, hermana. Just a little mishap with his tea, no big deal,” Alec answered before turning back around, “It was nice meeting you, Magnus. Have a good day.” 

Magnus was caught up for a second as he realized Alec said hermana...sister, Isabelle is his sister. “Alec, wait,” he called out as he searched for a pen in his pockets. He quickly put his phone number down on a fresh napkin and handed it to Alec. “So you can let know how much I owe you for the tie.” 

Alec looked down at his number and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. “Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks.” 

Magnus nodded and smiled. “It was lovely seeing you, Isabelle. I hope to see you both again sometime.” He turned over his shoulder and walked out of the cafeteria with a wide grin on his face when he heard Alec and Isabelle talking. 

“Please tell me he’s single, Iz.” 

“Hopefully not for long, big brother.”


	2. The First Date

“Good morning, Isabelle!” a voice called out from down the hall. Izzy turned around to see Magnus coming towards her with a smile on his face. 

“Morning, Magnus! Do you need me for a consult? You are never up in my neck of the woods,” Izzy replied with a similar smile hoping that her assumption of her friend is correct. 

Magnus’ face morphed into a knowing smirk, “I think we both know why I am here, Isabelle.” 

Izzy’s smile grew wider and she nodded. “Yes, my brother is openly gay and yes, he is single and yes, he’s interested.” 

Magnus let out a laugh and reached out to take her hand. “You are a gift, my dear.” 

“Remember that if you do anything to hurt my brother. Alec is the most important man in my life and I refuse to let anything happen to him,” Isabelle declared, suddenly much more blunt than before. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Isabelle. I want you to know though, if he turns out to be as great as you are, we should have no issues.”

“Always the flatterer, Magnus, but you’re flirting with the wrong Lightwood,” Izzy joked. She wanted nothing more than to call Alec right now and talk about it, but she knew she had to wait for him to come to her. 

“I believe you are right, let’s hope he feels the same,” Magnus responded with a slight nervousness in his voice. 

“Don’t worry, he does,” Izzy whispered as Magnus walked away when his pager sounded. She pulled out her phone to text Clary to meet her in the cafeteria for coffee. 

\---

Alec walked down the hall and knocked on Jace’s office door. “Hey J?” 

“Yeah, bro, come in.” 

“I, uh, I won’t be home tonight for dinner so you may want to go to Clary’s or pick something up on your way after work,” Alec said nervously, not making eye contact with Jace. 

Jace was surprised, Alec never missed Friday night dinners. “What? Who am I going to watch the game with man?” 

“I don’t know, spend time with Clary or hangout with Simon. I have plans.” 

“You? Alec Lightwood, my brother, has plans. Are you hanging out with Izzy without me? I always knew she liked you better,” Jace pouted. 

“Okay, that’s obvious. Izzy has always liked me better, but if you have to know, I have a date. With, uh, Magnus, the doctor from the hospital,” Alec said as his voice got quieter and his face got more red. 

Jace’s face grew into a huge smile. “I guess I can manage without you for one Friday night.” 

“Thanks, I..I, uh-”

“Alec, don’t overthink it. It’ll be fine, he’ll love you,” Jace comforted as he got up to hug Alec. 

“I hope so.” 

\---

“Oh my God, Izzy, what if he is allergic to flowers?!”

“Would you stop worrying?! Just go, everything will be fine!”

\---

“Catarina, is this too much? He doesn’t seem like the glitter type. Should I change?”

“You look amazing, as always and I’m sure he will love it. Now hurry up, he’ll be here soon!”

\---

 

The buzzer sounded and Alec’s voice carried through the loft. “Hey, it’s Alec.” 

“Go ahead and come up,” Magnus responded as the door clicked opened. He paced the kitchen waiting for the knock on his loft door. He hadn’t been this nervous for a date in years, not that he had been on many since Camille. His head snapped up when he heard three soft knocks on the front door. He couldn’t help the smile on his face when he opened the door and saw Alec standing there with his hands behind his back.

“Wow, you look amazing,” Alec said in a low voice, his eyes wide with happy surprise. 

Magnus felt a soft blush on his cheeks, something that rarely happens to him. “Why thank you, Alexander. You clean up pretty well yourself,” he replied with a wink. Alec’s blush put Magnus’ to shame and Magnus decided it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. 

“So, these are for you,” Alec offered as he pulled the bouquet out from behind his back for Magnus to take. 

“Thank you, they are beautiful,” Magnus whispered, a little shocked, “I can’t remember the last time someone got me flowers.” 

Alec’s cheeks flushed again, “Well, hopefully, you won’t have to go too long without it again.”

Magnus just nodded with a wide grin on his face as he turned to go put them in a vase. His heart was ready to beat out of his chest and they hadn’t even actually left his loft yet. He looked back at Alec to see his cat, Chairman Meow, cuddled into the man’s chest. “I can’t remember the last time he let a stranger hold him. He is usually the grumpiest creature to walk the earth.” 

Alec smiled down at the cat while he continued to pet him. “I’ve always been an animal person, my cat, Church, is the same way. He hates everyone except me and my Abuela.”

“That’s adorable,” Magnus whispered, slightly upset to cut this moment short. “Well, we should get going if we want to make our reservation.” 

“Of course,” Alec said as he tried to put the cat down. Chairman dug his claws into Alec’s shirt and refused to let go. He hissed when Magnus tried to pull him away. 

“I’m so sorry, he’s never acts this way. He must really like you,” Magnus joked lightly. 

Alec laughed and held the cat close to him again, causing the cat to settle. “Well, maybe we can just give him a few more minutes.” 

“Sure, I can get us some drinks. Any requests?” 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

“Okay, two martinis, coming up. You can go sit on the couch if you’d like,” Magnus replied as he gestured towards the living room. 

\---

“Yeah, to this day, Izzy only lets me braid her hair. She still freaks out when Mom even comes near her with a hair brush,” Alec said before eating another bite of chicken from the takeout container. Chairman Meow pawed at his leg to get his attention back so Alec put the container down and pulled the cat back into his arms. 

Magnus laughed as he dipped his eggroll in the sauce on the coffee table. “Well, it sounds like Isabelle is pretty lucky to have such a great big brother.” 

Alec blushed and looked down at the cat in his lap. 

“Again, I’m sorry that he acted so crazy tonight. I can’t believe he wouldn’t let us leave,” Magnus said more seriously as he pointed to Chairman. “I know this isn’t what you were expecting for a first date. I promise, I truly did have reservations.” 

Alec chuckled and reached out to put his hand over Magnus’ resting on the couch. “I think this was perfect. I had a great time.” 

Magnus stood up and picked Chairman up out of Alec’s lap to place him on the floor. He pulled Alec up by the hand and walked him to the front door. “Maybe next time we can actually go out for dinner.” 

“I’d like that,” Alec said quietly between them as he stopped in front of the door facing Magnus. Alec looked from Magnus’ eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes. He waited until he saw the small smile and slight nod from Magnus. Alec leaned down and gave him a gentle, lingering kiss. He moved his free hand to cup Magnus’ face. When they pulled away, Alec left their foreheads resting together. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

“I can’t wait, darling,” Magnus whispered back as he separated from Alec and opened the door for him. He leaned out of the door and gave Alec a small wave as he walked away. Magnus shut the door and let his back rest against it as he took in the night. He felt Chairman Meow walk up against his ankles so he bent down to pick him up. “God, I love you, you silly cat.”


	3. The First Time

Magnus walked up behind Alec and wrapped his arms around him where he stood at the bar. They were at the Hunter’s Moon for Simon’s birthday party which had moved into the karaoke stage. Even though they came for Simon, it was also their one month together so Magnus had other things in mind. “Alexander, I’m all into parties, but what do you say we get out of here?” 

Alec’s cheeks flushed as he looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “I..uh...yeah, okay.” 

Magnus laughed as he took Alec’s hand in his. He searched the room for Isabelle and their eyes met from across the bar. She winked at Magnus and waved before turning back to the rest of the group. Magnus tried hailing a cab, but Alec pulled his hand back down. 

“Let’s walk back, it’s a nice night,” Alec whispered in his ear as he pulled Magnus towards the sidewalk. 

“Wonderful idea, darling,” Magnus replied as he lifted Alec’s hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of his hand. 

They talked about the night on their walk back, but the atmosphere suddenly switched when the elevator doors closed when they got into Magnus’ building. Alec pulled Magnus in by his belt loops until they were chest to chest. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Alec wrapped his arms under Magnus’ thighs and lifted him against the wall of the elevator. 

“Alexander!” Magnus yelled out as he gripped tighter and laughed into his boyfriend’s neck. He felt Alec nipping at his jaw and he ran his hands roughly through Alec’s hair. The elevator door dinged and opened up on Magnus’ floor. He tried to move out of Alec’s hold, but he felt that he was moving and couldn’t deny that he had butterflies fluttering in his stomach as Alec carried him to his loft. “Alexander, I have to unlock the door.” 

Alec groaned and put Magnus down in front of the door. He wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind and kept placing kisses up and down his neck. “Mags, please, hurry up.” 

Magnus giggled as he continued to fumble with his keys. “Darling, I’m having some trouble focusing right now.” After a few more near drops, Magnus finally got the door open. Before he could even say anything else, he was back in Alec’s arms being carried to his bedroom. 

\---

Alec woke up and felt a warm weight on his chest. He looked down and saw a mess of dark hair that tickled his chin. He thought back to their night together, about how he had never felt something like this for someone in his entire life. Alec watched Magnus' breaths and moved his hand to run in softly through his boyfriend's hair. Alec had he fair share of flings and one-night stands in college, but he had never felt this kind of draw to another man before. He realized that morning that he was falling in love with Magnus Bane. 

Alec felt Magnus begin to shift as he woke up from the touch in his hair. A wide smile filled his face as he felt Magnus’ grip tighten on his stomach. Magnus moved his hand up and down Alec's abs and then stilled over Alec's chest. Magnus pressed a soft kiss into Alec's collarbone and nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck. Alec shifted his head to place on kiss in his Magnus' hair. “Morning,” he whispered, his voice deep and husky, filled with sleep. 

Magnus smiled and ran his hand up Alec’s neck until his met his cheek. He let his thumb moved across Alec's jaw to feel his growing stubble and he found it to be incredibly attractive. He also found himself to be at a peace he had never felt before. Magnus knew that the walls around his heart were quickly crumbling down with Alec in his life. He realized that morning he was falling in love with Alexander Lightwood. He tilted his head up and met Alec’s lips with his own in a soft kiss. “Good morning, darling.” 

Alec tightened his hold on Magnus until their chests were flush and Magnus was resting on top of him. He pressed another light kiss to Magnus’ lips and let his eyes fall shut again, taking in the warmth of the morning. He felt feather-soft kisses being placed along his jaw. “Magnus…”

Magnus huffed out a small laugh as he let their foreheads rest together. “I’m just really happy you are here, Alexander.” 

“Me too, baby,” Alec whispered back before pulling Magnus in for a deeper kiss. Magnus felt those butterflies from last night come back at the pet name. Alec hadn't called him anything besides 'Mags' yet and it registered with Magnus then that he loved it. He held his boyfriend closer as he rolled to his side and let his head rest on a shared pillow. Magnus' smile filled his face and he pulled his head back to look into those gorgeous hazel eyes. Alec's voice pulled Magnus' focus back. “So, Izzy planned brunch this morning for Simon’s birthday too. Would you...uh, I mean, if you don’t have plans today...I know we have spent this whole weekend together..but-”

“I would love to come with, Alexander,” Magnus cut him off as he laughed.

Alec blushed and hid his face in Magnus’ neck. “Okay, good.” 

“You’re adorable, darling,” Magnus whispered as he rolled to sit up. He pulled Alec by the hand to follow him out of the bed. “How much time do we have?” 

Alec looked over at the clock on the nightstand. “About an hour.” 

“Well, it looks like we will have to shower together. You know, to save time,” Magnus said as he led Alec to the bathroom with him. 

“Oh, of course. We wouldn’t want to be late.”

\---

Izzy’s face lit up when she saw Alec holding the door open to the cafe and Magnus walked through. “I knew it,” she whispered to Clary who was watching the same thing, both with huge smiles on their faces. 

“Knew what?” Jace asked as Alec and Magnus approached the table. Izzy waved him off. 

“Morning everyone. Happy Birthday, Sherman,” Magnus said as he sat in the chair Alec pulled out for him. Alec waved hello to the table as he sat beside him and Magnus took his hand to rest on Alec’s thigh. 

Before anyone could answer, Izzy spoke up. “Good morning, big brother. So, did you use protection last night?”

“Isabelle!” Alec exclaimed as his face quickly turned red. 

“Of course, darling, all three times,” Magnus answered with a smirk.

“Magnus!” The whole table laughed as Alec and Jace's heads fell to the table in sync with a soft thump.


	4. The First Fight

Alec had his face buried in paperwork on his desk, fiddling with a pen in his hands. He had been working on this nonstop for days and still hasn’t had the break he needed which is why he was still in his office at 8 pm on a Thursday night. A Thursday night that he had forgotten was group date night that Tessa planned because Magnus, Cat, Ragnor, and Alec had all been working too much to see each other. 

A knock on his door broke his focus and startled him enough to spill his coffee on the stack of files in front of him. Alec hopped up and started mopping the files with napkins. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath. He still hadn’t looked up to see who was in his office unannounced. 

“Alexander, I didn’t mean to scare you. Let me help,” Magnus sighed, clearly frustrated but upset with himself now too. 

“No, Magnus. I got it,” Alec said harshly. He held up a few papers and shook the liquid from them. He started to lay them out to dry on his window sill. 

Magnus walked in closer, arms over his chest. “Would you stop for a second and actually look at me?” 

“I’m sorry, I’ll just let all the court documents ruin,” Alec huffed and threw some of the papers down. He walked back to his seat and half-heartedly kicked his chair over to push more papers aside. “It’s not like these are important or anything.”

“Alec.” Magnus’ voice was tense and hard. Nothing like his normal fluid, soft tone. 

Alec looked up in surprise, meeting his boyfriend’s stern glare. He felt his body retreat slightly and then he looked down at his watch and desk calendar. He let out a guilty sigh and lifted a hand to his head, rubbing his stressed brow. “I missed dinner, didn’t I?” 

“Oh, so you do remember? I’m shocked, honestly, since I haven’t heard from you in days and then I got stood up at dinner tonight in front of my closest friends,” Magnus deadpanned. His stare was enough to kill at this moment. 

“I..I just...I’m sorry, I lost track of time. I have been working on this case for so long that and-”

“And what? You forgot that you have a boyfriend that loves you and is worried about your health and likes to spend time with you and has the ability to be embarrassed when he is stood up three months into a relationship?”

“Magnus-”

“No, Alec, think about it. Think about how I felt sitting at restaurant calling and texting my boyfriend, worried sick that something happened while my friends comforted me. While they all expected you to show up too, for a dinner date that someone else planned for us. Consider that, Alec! All for some precious case that won’t matter in a month when you are done with it!” 

Alec’s face dropped at the last sentence. If anyone knew how important Alec’s job was to him besides his family, it was Magnus and those words hurt him. “Excuse you?”

“Alexander, I didn’t-”

“That won’t matter?! You, of all people, know how important this job is to me! And for your information, this isn’t just some ‘precious case’. None of them ever are, to me at least, and I thought you knew that.”

“I do, I-”

“No, Magnus. You want to know why I haven’t been around this week? Why I haven’t talked to anyone, you or my family? Because Luke finally found the evidence of the domestic abuse my father hid from the courts so Luke and I are working on the case alone. I haven’t told anyone because I don’t want to hurt anyone by bringing up the past trauma so I’ve been doing it myself which I know is stupid, but I have to. I have to do it for my mother, no matter how much it hurts me to read through that shit my father did to my mother day after day.”

Magnus felt all his anger crumble as he watched tears form in Alec’s eyes. “Alexander.” 

“Don’t, just don’t, okay? I can’t do this right now, I have to get back to work,” Alec said as he sat back down at his desk while trying to swipe the fallen tears away quickly. 

“Darling, you need to take a break. I’m sorry-”

“Magnus, please just go. I can’t...I need to be alone right now…”

Magnus felt his own tears welling up. He wanted nothing more than to walk around the desk and hold Alec in his arms, but he didn’t want to push him away either so he just nodded and walked out of the office. “Alexander, I love you,” he said after he heard the door shut behind him.

Alec let his head fall into his hands as the sobs he had been holding in rose from his throat when he heard the door click shut. “I-I love you, Magnus” he whispered. 

\---

“Cat, I messed up. Please call me back, I’m going crazy here. I need to talk to someone before I completely lose my mind and lose Alexander.”

\---

“Dios mio, hermana, ayuadame. Arruiné el tiempo grande. Necesito hablar contigo. Llámame, por favor, Iz.”

\---

Izzy looked down at her phone to see texts and voicemails from Alec piling up. She went to call him back immediately, but then she thought about talking to someone else first who was probably getting an earful from the other side. 

She went through her contacts until she found Catarina and called her. 

“Hey Cat,” Izzy sighed into the phone.

“Isabelle, I was just about to call you.”

“So you are getting the blubbering voicemails too?”

“He’s a mess, Izzy. I could barely understand him, he was so upset.”

“Alec too. Every voicemail has been in Spanish so I know he is hurting. I haven’t heard him this worked up since our Abuelo died. What are they even fighting about?”

“We had group date set up for tonight. Tessa planned it and Alec didn’t show up. Magnus went and found him still at work. I guess they fought at the office and both said things they regret. In the voicemails, Magnus said Alec asked him to leave and they were both crying.” 

“I don’t understand how my brother can be so smart but such an idiot at the same time. Did Magnus say if he knows why Alec has been working late?”

“No, not in the voicemails, at least. I haven’t spoken to him yet.”

“Alec doesn’t think anyone knows, but Luke told Jace and I what he is working on. Luke and Alec uncovered all the old evidence from my father’s domestic abuse charges against our mother. He’s been working the case alone and hasn’t told anyone, not even Magnus. Luke said he’s been working himself into the ground, but Alec demands that it stay between them. Knowing my big brother, he told Magnus tonight and then asked him to leave because Alec refuses to be weak in front of anyone, even his own boyfriend.” 

“I don’t know if I have said this before, Isabelle, but you’re brother is an amazing man.” 

“And so is Magnus. And they are amazing for each other so how do we fix this before they both go off the deep end?”

“I have an idea, let me call you back in a bit.”

\---

“Catarina, I don’t want to eat lunch. I just want to get through the day and go home,” Magnus huffed as they walked into the hospital cafeteria. 

“Would you stop complaining and let me take care of you for once? You are my best friend, Magnus. You know you have to eat.” 

“Cat, please. I-Alexander?” Magnus said in surprise as he looked up to see his boyfriend being dragged to the doctor’s lounge by his sister. 

\---

“Iz, when I agreed to come see you, this is not what I meant,” Alec said in a stern voice, looking displeased with his sister. 

“Would you stop complaining and let me take care of you for once? You are my big brother, Alec. You know you have to eat.” 

“Hermana, please. I-” Alec stopped when he heard his name called out, the way it is called by only one person. “Magnus?” 

\---

“Someone care to explain what is going on here?” Magnus asked lightly, trying not to run across the lounge into Alec’s arms. 

“We love you both and hate to see you acting like this. So, you both have the next hour in this room to fix it and you better fix it, otherwise we will,” Izzy answered with her arms crossed over her chest. Cat stood next to her bearing the same glare before they both left and locked the door. All the blinds were shut and the sofa at the back of the room had Chinese takeout containers sitting on one of the cushions. 

“Magnus, I-”

“Alexander-”

They both started at the same time and then stopped, looking at each other with pink cheeks and embarrassed smiles. After a few seconds, Magnus decided to start again. 

“Alexander, I am so sorry. I should have-”

“Don’t apologize, Magnus. This is all my fault. I ignored you, I missed dinner, I yelled at you, I kicked you out of my office. Everything is my fault and I hope you can forgive me because I am so sorry.” Alec moved close enough so they could touch, but he didn’t reach out yet.

“Darling, I will always forgive you, but I am not upset with you. I am upset with myself for not noticing that you were hurting,” Magnus said, his voice heavy with emotion as he placed a hand on Alec’s chest.

“Magnus, we didn’t see each other at all and I was barely answering my phone. You had no way of knowing.”

“But I did, Alexander. You are always texting me, always checking in. We spend more nights together than apart. I should have realized something was going on. I should’ve checked in sooner and not started by yelling at you.”

“I missed dinner, I embarrassed you in front of your friends.” Alec ducked his head down to hide his guilt.

Magnus hooked two fingers under Alec’s chin so their eyes met. “You did no such thing. I was not embarrassed. Worried, yes, out of my mind. I thought something terrible had happened to you. Cat was reassuring me the whole time that you were just caught up with something, but I knew you would have called.”

“And I didn’t because I was distancing myself from you.” 

“But now I know why and I completely understand, Alexander. What you are doing for your mother is incredible and honorable. I am so proud of you for that.”

“That’s no excuse for the way I treated you, Magnus. I’m sorry for asking you to leave, especially after I admitted all of that to you.” Alec lifted his hand to take Magnus’ in his own while Magnus moved his other hand from Alec’s chin to his cheek. 

“Again, I will always forgive you, but there is nothing to forgive. All I ask is that you don’t push me away, Alexander. When things get hard, don’t push me away because I am here for you, always.” 

Alec moved in closer and rested his forehead against Magnus’ as he sighed in relief. He felt the weight of the week lift from his shoulders. “I love you, Mags.” 

Magnus’ heart swelled at hearing his nickname again. He hadn’t realized how much he missed it until he heard it after such a hard week. “I love you too, angel.” 

Alec felt his stomach fill with butterflies when he heard Magnus call him ‘angel’. He missed Magnus so much this week and the feelings hit him like a truck at how much time they had spent apart because of Alec. He looked from Magnus’ eyes to his lips and waited for his boyfriend’s cute little nod of permission before placing a gentle but firm kiss on his lips. 

“Alexander, I missed you this week.”

“I missed you too, baby,” Alec whispered as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist. That did Magnus in and switch flipped between them. Suddenly the atmosphere went from love and forgiveness to passion and heat. 

“Darling, we have this room for another forty minutes,” Magnus offered into the small space between them. 

Alec lifted Magnus into his arms and walked them to the couch. “Well, I guess we better have lunch then.” 

Magnus threw his head back and laughed as Alec laid himself down on the couch with Magnus on top of him. “That is a wonderful idea, Alexander.”

\---

After forty minutes, when the emerged from the doctor’s lounge hand-in-hand, clothes slightly wrinkled and food uneaten, Izzy and Cat shared a smirk as their two favorite guys thanked them and found a table to eat at. Magnus and Alec realized then that they definitely hate fighting with each other, but making up wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios mio, hermana, ayuadame. Arruiné el tiempo grande. Necesito hablar contigo. Llámame, por favor, Iz = Oh my God, sister, help me. I messed up big time. I need to talk to you. Call me, please, Iz.


	5. The First Anniversary

"Izzy, who would I need to talk to at the hospital to get time off for Magnus?” Alec asked as he perched his cell phone between his ear and shoulder so he could pour a cup of coffee. 

“I guess the Chief of Trauma would be the one to talk to, I can get you Tessa’s number.”

“That’d be great, Iz. I need to make sure I can get his time off before I plan anything else.”

“And what might you two need time off for, brother dearest?” Izzy asked with a laugh. 

Alec felt a blush creep on to his cheeks as he thought about what he was planning. “I..uh...I’m going to take him to Puerto Rico….to, uh, meet Abuela.” 

A quick gasp came from the other end. “Alec, that’s amazing,” Izzy said in an emotional whisper, “I’ll send you Tessa’s number now. Let me know if you need anything else.” 

“I will, hermana. Love you.” 

“Love you too, big brother.” 

\---

A knock on the door broke Maryse’s focus on the file reviews she was working on. “Come in,” she called out. A shocked look overtook her face when she saw her son’s boyfriend. “Magnus, what a lovely surprise,” she said as she took her glasses off and stood to meet him.

“Hello Maryse, how is your day?” Magnus asked as he kissed her on the cheek. He had quickly become Maryse’s unspoken favorite significant other of her children over the past year. He called often, attended all Sunday dinners, and put the most genuine smile on Alec’s face no else ever has except maybe Isabelle. 

“I’m wonderful sweetheart, but I can’t imagine you trekked across Brooklyn for a simple hello,” Maryse replied, her interest obvious. 

Magnus laughed and made the move to sit down. “Wise woman, as always. I actually need to ask something of you on Alexander’s behalf.” 

Maryse couldn’t help her mind slip to the idea of Magnus asking for her blessing to take Alec’s hand in marriage, to which she would readily give. “Well, hopefully I can provide an answer.”

“I was hoping that Alexander could have a week off, three weeks from now. I want to take him on a trip for our one year anniversary.” 

“Of course, dear. Consider it done, Alec is deserving of a break anyway. He has enough vacation time to takes months off at this point,” Maryse replied with a smile. “May I ask where you are taking him?” 

Magnus’ cheeks flushed slightly at the the thought. “I am taking him to Indonesia. I want to show him where my family is from.”

Maryse’s smile grew even wider. “He will love that, Magnus.” 

\---

“Darling, we are out of milk and I need it for the pasta sauce. Do you mind running to the store?” Magnus called through the loft to Alec who was working at his desk. 

Alec looked up from the anniversary card he just finished writing and immediately moved it to the top drawer of his desk. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his wallet from the counter. “Sure thing, handsome. I’ll be back in a bit,” Alec replied before he gave Magnus a quick kiss and headed out. 

Magnus quickly set up the kitchen table with two place settings, wine, and candles. He grabbed the card for Alec out of his bag and set it on the table. He went back to the stove and continued working on dinner until he heard the front door open ten minutes later. 

“Mags, what’s all this?” Alec asked with wide eyes when he set the milk on the counter. He motioned the newly set table and moved closer to Magnus. 

“I just wanted to celebrate a little early with my favorite man. I know our anniversary isn’t until next week, but I couldn’t wait,” Magnus confessed with a smile. He leaned in to kiss Alec on the cheek but was quickly pulled into a full kiss by his boyfriend.

“You are something else, you know that?” Alec asked sweetly as he moved to kiss Magnus on the forehead. “I am going to go clean up my desk and then we can eat.” Magnus nodded and waved him out of the kitchen with a wink. 

Alec pulled the card out from his drawer when he reached his desk and placed the plane tickets in the card before sealing the envelope. He walked back and went to place the card on the table when he realized there was already there with his name on it. Magnus brought the food in and Alec pulled Magnus’ chair out. “I see we were thinking the same thing, as always,” Alec offered when he held up his card for Magnus. 

“I am not even surprised anymore,” Magnus replied with a giggle. “Would you like to eat first or open these first?” he asked with Alec’s card in hand. 

“I want to say eat, but I don’t think I can make it through without reading that card,” Alec huffed with a laugh as he held the card out for Magnus. “Same time?”

“Of course, darling,” Magnus answered as they exchanged cards. The both took a few seconds to open them before busting out laughing, both holding plane tickets in their hands. “Truly the same page, Alexander.” 

“I can’t believe we planned the same surprise. No wonder Tessa was laughing when I asked for you to have time off,” Alec said with a huge smile. He then finally looked at the tickets to read where Magnus had planned. He gasped slightly when he saw the destination was Jakarta. “Mags, you’re taking me to Indonesia?”

Magnus smiled brightly as he reached over and took Alec’s hand. “Yes, angel, I want to show you where my family is from. You have made me realize how important family is and I knew it was something I wanted to experience with you.” 

Alec felt his eyes water, but he didn’t let the tears fall quite yet. He pulled Magnus’ hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to his fingers. “Thank you, Magnus. My family means everything to me, the family that you are apart of which is why I planned this trip.” Alec motioned for Magnus to read the tickets from his card. 

Magnus looked down and read New York to Puerto Rico and he felt his heart swell up. A few tears immediately dropped onto his cheeks that were quickly brushed away by Alec’s thumb. “Alexander, you’re taking me to Puerto Rico?”

“Yeah, Mags, I am. Like you said, family is important to me and the most important besides you,” Alec said as he tapped Magnus on the nose making both of their smiles widen, “are my three favorite ladies. Mama and Isabelle already love you….and so will Abuela.” 

A few more tears fell as Magnus pulled Alec into a tight hug. “I love you, so much. I’m honored that you want me to meet her.” 

Alec wiped his own tears this time before giving Magnus a gentle kiss. “I love you too. I’ve known for a long time now that I don’t plan on ever letting you go so it only makes sense for you to meet her.” 

“I can’t wait,” Magnus whispered as he kissed Alec again.

Alec pulled back but left their foreheads resting together as he pulled Magnus into his lap. “Happy early anniversary, baby.” 

Dinner was quickly forgotten and their trips were fully talked through by sunrise.


	6. The Last Night

“So, are you staying at Mom’s on Friday night or should we get you a hotel room?” Izzy asked over her coffee mug. She sat with Alec at her kitchen counter going through final touches on the seating chart. 

“Why would we need a hotel room? The loft is only ten minutes from the church,” Alec responded without looking up. He was erasing someone’s name and rewriting it on another table. 

Izzy looked at him in shock. Alec was always the traditional child in the family. “Big brother, do you plan on sleeping in the same bed as Magnus the night before your wedding?”

“Why wouldn’t we, Isabelle? We’ve been living together for over a year.”

“Alec, it’s bad luck! I thought you, of all people, would be the one suggesting it. With you and all your traditions,” Izzy answered, still incredibly surprised. 

Alec scoffed at her words. “I’m not that uptight about everything, Iz. The whole bad luck thing is stupid. We spend every night together, why change it?” 

“It just makes the whole day romantic, hermano. Spending a day apart makes it so much more emotional when you reunite at the altar.”

“We both already know that I’m going to cry. Spending the night apart is not going to change much.” 

“It’s a tradition, Alec.”

“Isabelle, you’re being ridiculous.” 

“I’ll tell Abuela.” 

Alec’s jaw dropped, his sister was playing dirty bringing their grandmother into it. She is the reason Alec is so traditional. “You wouldn’t?”

“Try me, big brother.”

Alec huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine, I’ll stay at Mama’s. Happy now?” 

“Por supuesto, hermano,” Izzy replied with a smirk. 

\---  
Alec toed his shoes off and started walking through the loft looking for Magnus. “Babe, are you home?” 

“In the study, darling,” Magnus called out. He had flowers spread all over his desk as he finished piecing together bouquets for Izzy, Clary, and Catarina. 

Alec walked in and motioned to the flowers while moving in to give Magnus a quick hello kiss. “I can see the worry all over your face. They look perfect, Mags, don’t worry.” 

“Thank you, angel. I needed some reassurance, I’ve been second-guessing the lilies all day,” Magnus admitted as he rested a hand on Alec’s chest. “Now, tell me what is on your mind because I can see the wheels turning in those beautiful eyes.” 

A blush came to Alec’s cheeks as he ducked his head. “We are getting married in five days and you still do this to me.” 

Magnus laughed and went up on his toes to press a kiss to Alec’s nose. “I hope I always will, darling. It’s adorable. But you must tell me what’s on your mind because you seem tense and I can’t have that,” Magnus said as he ran his hands up and down the other man’s arms to comfort him. 

“I, uh, I need to talk to you about something. About the wedding,” Alec said nervously. 

“Alexander, you’re worrying me. You aren’t getting cold feet, right?” Magnus asked in a small voice. 

Alec moved closer to Magnus and wrapped his arms around his fiance’s waist. “Oh my God, no! Magnus, I’ve never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I can’t wait to marry you, mi corazón,” Alec replied before placing a kiss on Magnus’ forehead. 

Magnus sighed in relief and let Alec hold him tight for a few more quiet seconds. “And I can’t wait to be your husband, sayang. But what has got you so worried about the wedding then?”

“It’s more about before the wedding actually. I, uh….I’m going to sleep at my mom’s the night before. You know, for good luck, it’s tradition,” Alec admitted, looking down. He silently offered a few prayers for Magnus to not yell at him. 

“Darling, that is what you were worried about?” Alec nodded briefly in response. Magnus lifted Alec’s chin with two fingers so they were looking at each other. “Alexander, I already assumed that would be happening. You are a traditional, honorable man. It’s one of the many things I love about you. Of course I am fine with this. Plus, Abuela loves me, I have to stay in her good graces.”

Alec threw his head back with a true laugh at that. “I love you,” he whispered as he placed a kiss on Magnus’ lips. 

“I love you too, angel. Now, I want you to be honest with me.” Magnus picked up one of the bouquets and handed it to Alec. “These damn lilies. Yes or no?”

\---

“This is stupid,” Alec pouted into the phone. He was lying on Maryse’s guest bed, unable to sleep.

Magnus sighed on the other end. “Darling, it’s 11:30. You need to get to sleep, tomorrow is a big day.” 

Alec let himself smile at those words. “I know, I just….I can’t sleep without you. That is so pathetic, I’m pouting because I have to spend one night without my boyfriend. The last night that my boyfriend is my boyfriend.”

“Excuse you, do not speak so poorly of my man. He is not pathetic, if anything, he is endearing and sweet,” Magnus replied with a hint of a laugh. He heard Alec huff again. “Alexander, as much as I want to be cuddled up next to you right now, we both know this is what you truly wanted. It is tradition and now, I am that much more excited to see you tomorrow. And it may be our last night as boyfriends, but tomorrow will be our first as husbands.”

Alec couldn't help the smile grow on his face as he rolled onto his side and let the phone fall slightly onto the pillow next to him, close enough that he could still hear Magnus. “I can’t wait to see you in your suit, baby. You are going to look so beautiful.” 

“Not as gorgeous as you, angel. I’ll be honest though, I can’t wait to see who cries more, you or me.”

“I think we both know the answer to that, babe. I’ve been drinking water constantly so I don’t get dehydrated,” Alec answered with a grin. 

Magnus laughed loudly as he curled into Alec’s sweatshirt he was wearing. “My big, strong, intelligent softie.”

“Hey Mags,” Alec called out after their laughs died down.

“Yes, darling?”

“We are getting married tomorrow,” Alec whispered with a huge smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach.

Magnus felt his heart swell up with happiness and love. “We are getting married tomorrow.”


End file.
